1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an organic light emitting display.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, an organic light emitting device has advantages such as spontaneous luminescence, wide viewing angle, high contrast ratio, low power consuming, high response speed, etc. Thus, the organic light emitting device is commonly applied in various flat-panel displays. For an active matrix organic light emitting diode (AMOLED) display, there are usually organic light emitting diodes and thin-film transistors (TFTs) included in pixels, and the organic light emitting diodes are driven by currents generated when the TFTs operate.
However, due to the process variation, TFTs may have different threshold voltages (Vth) from each other, and that will result in that the brightness of the organic light emitting diodes are not identical and the frame which is shown on the display has non-uniform brightness (e.g. mura) when the display shows images.